Talk:The Warrior's Beginning (original version)/@comment-2142396-20180416172459/@comment-7662967-20180420205251
Yay! Thanks for commenting! Yeah, Fragorl is mostly backup, but since Groddil is fully engaging Ferran at that moment, she steps in. Yeah, her staff kind if is like those, although as you point out, it's pretty much a one hit weapon. When Salley blocked it, she reverted it back to normal since transformation magic takes quite a lot of energy. (Groddil's chains are so cool! And this isn't even all of what they can do) ;) Well, all Necromancers' power comes directly from Malimore, there are just certain ones that are more productive to him, and those he allows to use soul power. Although I wouldn't be surprised if Fragorl cannot use hers to it's full potential. Oh my goodness, yes, I love the Erwin povs. I mean, she's not supposed to be the most likeable, just someone you can care about and sympathize with, while yelling at her for her regrettable decisions XD IKR? It's like we can get behind her and cheer her on ..... and then she goes and does stuff like that. And that'll be a recurring thing with both Erwin and Badrang; they'll both do really heartfelt, understandable things and make everyone feel bad for them ...... aaaaand then they'll break the laws of morality and remind use they're still villains. *sigh* Yeah, I'm debating on that. Normally Prophets do not use their magic on mortals, at least not to hurt. But in that situation, Groddil wanted to neutralize the threat as quickly as possible, otherwise something might have happened to Salley and the others. It's kind of a fine line between being proactive and breaking the Prophet's code, but then, Groddil is a little bit of a 'rouge' Prophet. In his mind, he intended to kill them all anyway, they were all his enemies and standing between him a very badly injured third marked one. So was there any difference in how he ended their lives? Ehhhh, it's up for debate. In his mind, no, to others, perhaps. Oh, he was terrifying. Later on, you'll see just how easy it is for Salley to take a normal Necromancer down while in Bloodwrath, and let's not forget that Groddil killed a Bloodwrathing /raccoon/, the equivalent to a badger. And I don't think the 'Lord Stonepaw' character was especially old this time either. Seeing as Bloodwrath gives the host up to ten times their own strength .. yeah. He was arguably even stronger than Ferran, one of the biggest, badest Necromancers in the bunch. Yeah, Tynek is quite lucky to be alive (and free) And yeah, it is quite dangerous. Groddil would have likely been more careful had he known of Badrang's existence. *mahaha* Yes, you have met Velox. I'm not sure if Adkar is still a part of it (he might be, mostly it's up to Lus. Adkar is her creation, and permitting she will allow me to use him in a hopefully to be published book, then he'll probably have close to the same role that he did last time around. Although he'll be introduced sooner) But Velox is scary powerful, as he could even take Groddil down. Never in a combat only fight, but one of Groddil's biggest weaknesses is the guilt from his time as a Necromancer. Guilt and fear of not being worthy and not being loved. So Velox can easily manipulate him. Thankfully, Luna doesn't have much guilt over anything, so she's not so easily effected. True, she's more like I imagined her to be (Even though I didn't portray it well) But really, she's just a quiet, sort of awkward person. She's a little self-conscious about being blind, at least around strangers. She doesn't really mind, (aside from mild curiosity about what 'sight' is and how it works) and she's very casual about it around Aimon. However she's somewhat afraid others will not accept her. I mean, already she has the disadvantage of being both a mythological creature and a Prophet, so she assumes if she adds blindness to the mix, normal creatures will consider her an absolute freak. Aaand she's not entirely wrong there, unfortunately. But she's just a really bad liar, so when asked to do something she can't, she struggles to make excuses XD Oh, Aimon's quite the fun character, even if he doesn't get a ton of screen time. Yeah, his soul power is plant-based, and he's very much the nature-lover. Hence why his home has so many gardens and ponds. But then he did design it to be the perfect environment for a pegasus ;) Well, Salley is going through some development issues, and I don't feel like she's all that interesting myself. Which is quite annoying. But I'm trying to work with her, and see what suits her the best. (Also part of that is the fact that this book's beginning is really when Tynek tells them Badrang is going to take over the north, and Evenglade. Until that point is just a pile of prologue, which I assure you will not make the final cut.) I was so completely frustrated when I realized I'd done ten chapters of nothing. But it's not the worst thing ever, as it helps me get a better grasp of character and world building. Yay! I'm so glad you like her! She's very caring, but sort of in a motherly way. She's pretty bossy (and sulky when she doesn't get her way) and I would be lying if I said she wasn't spoiled (you'll see more of that later) But underneath it all, Rose just wants to help people. She wants everyone to be happy and kind to each other, and this optimistic (if not naïve view of the world) helps get Tynek back on his feet, both physically and mentally. Oh never. Urran might smack him with a switch a couple times to really drive the 'No running away from home' rule in, but he would never cause Brome any severe or permanent damage. And honestly, Urran would probably be too happy at having him back to spank him at all, he'd just keep him strictly in the house. But to Brome .. the threat of a thrashing seems quite real. While his father's never really done such a thing before, Urran has strict rules, and breaking them means punishment of some sort. So Brome can easily imagine. Yeah, when we see them again, it'll be even sadder, because by that time, they've come to terms with the idea of never having any of their children back. The Voh's story is so sad! *cries* Hmmm, good point. I need to make the town more involved *nods*